


Spider-Man: Underneath it all

by GroovySophia



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovySophia/pseuds/GroovySophia
Summary: Peter is a normal kid. He is a sophomore in high school, gets ok grades, and lots of homework. He also has a few close friends. All of this is true, and completely normal If you didn’t count the part where he has spider like powers.However lately something big has been brewing beneath the city. Peter can sense it. He doesn’t quite know what it is but if it were to escape from the ground then life as he knew it would be overPeter is trans ftm in this ficFYI: Peter has already been bitten (only for a month or so though, aunt may doesn’t know), he is out to his close friends (as a transgender male) and aunt may but other kids at school don’t know. This is taking place before infinity war but infinity war isn’t going to happen in this book. I dont know how much Loki will be in here either. Uncle Ben is out of the picture.





	Spider-Man: Underneath it all

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in my opinion there aren’t enough trans Peter Parker/Spider-Man fanfics so I feel the need to add my own. There probably will be pretty random updates because I’m pretty busy with school rn

There was lots of green and brown flashing through his vision, kind of like a tornado. He couldn’t quite tell what was going on. He saw some people dressed in vibrant colors compared to the earthy tones wizzing by. All of their faces were blurry and he couldn’t make out any one he knew  
“Yo!”One of them called “Peter! You gonna help us here?” Peter couldn’t move. He was frozen to his spot. The person moved towards him “Peter? Hello?? Peter?” Then the bright colored person leaned forward and slapped him. 

Causing Peter to wake with a start. M.J. And Ned were staring at him in the dark  
“C’mon dude!! We’re here to pick you up for school and you’re still snoozing?!” Cried Ned  
“Ughhh,” Peter moaned. “Give me a moment.”  
M.J. and Ned left the room. 

Peter rolled out of bed, tried to quickly put on his binder, got stuck, eventually got it on, threw on a T-shirt and jeans and walked out of his room, quickly forgetting about his dream. 

Ned was enthusiastically talking about the newest Star Wars movie and M.J. looked like she was bored out of her mind. Peter slipped on his backpack and his friends followed him out the door. 

Peters day at school went by like a flash. Mostly because Flash was sick so he stayed at home, meaning nobody was there to make fun of him or his body. Flash didn’t know he was trans, but he knew something was up, and was desperate to figure why Peter was so short, had a high voice, and never changed in the boys locker room. 

After hanging out with his friends for about an hour after school, doing homework and fooling around, Peter went home with the excuse of “I have a really bad headache,” which was true. His spider senses had been bugging him all day. However instead of going home to lie down, he ended up going to patrol the city. 

It was when he was stopping a bank robbery that he was approached by Iron Man. It was right after he had tied the thieves up and was leaving that his spidy senses noticed hero watching him

“Uhhh, how can I help you?” Peter asked nervously. He knew there were other hero’s in the city, but he figured they would leave him alone. He wasn’t hurting anyone just helping. 

“Yeah actually....” He started not really sure how to put it “My name is Tony Stark you probably know that though... anyways first of all I need to know some stuff about you, like what should I call you? How old are you? How did you get these powers? And second of all myself and others would like a chance to introduce ourselves. We think you could be useful to our team,” he finished

Peter didn’t know what to say. “Uhm well call me Spider-Man or Spidey I guess, I’m 16 years old,” His voice getting higher by the second “and I got bit by a spider.”

“Hmm interesting... when would a good time to meet the other avengers?” Iron man asked

“I guess now,” Peter replied thoughtfully. He knew he had about an hour until May got back from work. He had to be home by then

“Alright, lets go.” Iron man lifted off the ground and Peter followed along with his webs. 

After reaching Stark towers, and Peter was introduced to everyone, Peter looked at his watch and realized May was almost home! He thanked everyone, and rushed off. 

Tony called after him as he was leaving “Come back tomorrow at 6:30!! We have more questions.”


End file.
